Galaxy Guardian
"Nie jestem księżniczką i nigdy nią nie byłam. Nie zasługuję na tak wspaniałych przyjaciół i rodzinę jaką jesteście. Jestem potworem który tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinien się urodzić." Galaxy Guardian (z ang. Guardian - strażniczka, galaxy - galaktyka) — alikorn, reinkarnacja Bogini Exitium. Córka Siostry RedHeart pracującej w szpitalu w Ponyville. Pieszczotliwie nazwana przez mamę "Ally", dla znajomych po prostu "Al". Po pokonaniu Exitium (z łac. Destrukcja) została mianowana przez swoją mentorkę Księżniczkę Lunę szefem jej Straży Królewskiej. O kucyku Pomysł na Galaxy Guardian nie wziął się znikąd. Al jest połączeniem 10 różnych kucyków, jakie kiedykolwiek Rachel wymyśliła. Autorka nie chciała, żeby Ally była usposobieniem wszelkich cnót słodkości i ideału, dlatego wymyśliła coś interesującego. Na pewien czas zrobiła ze swojej perełki antagonistkę, co zdarza się nieczęsto. Tak, Galaxy Guardian jest perełką, dlaczego? Bo jeszcze tak udanego kucyka Rachel nie stworzyła xd. Galaxy jest taka sama, jak inne kucyki. Wyróżnia ją jedynie wyjątkowa historia. Autorce artykułu bardzo zależało, żeby Galaxy nie była księżniczką, oraz żeby jej nie wywyższać po za miarę. Dlatego jeśli sądzisz że Al jest wyżej niż twój pegaz czy jednorożec, to się mylisz. Ja stawiam je na równi. Galaxy powstała pewnej nocy, podczas gdy autorka siedziała ze swoimi fumflami na kucykowym teamspeaku i rozprawiała o istnieniu wszechświata. Wtedy po raz pierwszy z pod jej ołówka wyszedł alikorn o długiej grzywie. Nie tracąc ani chwili rysunek trafił na ekran komputera i zaczęło się poprawianie, dopasowywanie kolorów i innych tego podobnych zabiegów. Tak właśnie po dwóch dniach ciężkiej pracy powstał OC'ek doskonałyNo prawie X'D - Galaxy Guardian. Geneza Alikorn ze skrzydłami w kolorze Galaktyki. thumb|155x155px|Galaxy Pierwsza Generacja| - zwanym wcześniej jako Galaxy. Kucyk ten wziął swoją nazwę właśnie od tych "galaktycznych" skrzydeł i koloru swojej grzywy. Kolor sierści był biały. Alikorn był bez znaczka. W pierwszej genezie był to tylko rysunek wykonany z bazy, jednak dał swój początek wielkiej perełce Rachel, jaką jest właśnie Guardian. Z racji, iż chłopak Rachel wybrał pegaza, to ta nie chciała od niego odstawać, więc również postanowiła jako ponyfikacjęMowa tu o Ester Spell, która jest teraz moją ponysoną ;P utworzyć pegaza. Ten poniacz to zaledwie źródło, które swój początek wzięło z cudownego i kreatywnego mózgu Rachel. Słówko o: Pegaz ze skrzydłami o kolorze Galaktyki. W pierwotnym zamyśle miał być pegazem, jednak z racji zamiłowania Rachel do alikornów - owy pierwszy koń został pegazem. Nie miał on znaczka. Ciekawostką jest to, że był robiony metodą nałożenia czarnego koloru na główny i zrobiony metodą, którą wymyśliła EmsMój skrót na Emalę Jiss. Jak widać, średnio to wyszło. Projekt nie przeszedł również z tego powodu, iż skrzydła całe nie mogły być pokryte galaktyczną smugą, bo zlewały się z włosami. Pierwszy zamysł w sumie nawet nie miał koloru oczu, ponieważ nie było dalszych projektów. Jak to mówią -najpierw powstaje szkic, a potem arcydzieło. Ziemski Kucyk bez nazwy. thumb|136px|Nieudana ponysona Rachel i Rav Skorpion Od niego głównie został zaczerpnięty kolor grzywy i początkowy kolor oczu współczesnej Ally. Już wtedy na kopytach kucyka były białe plamy, które dały początek właśnie przebarwieniom wczesnego ranka na kopytkach Guardian. Z białych przerodziły się w kolor wstającego słońca (nawiązanie do dnia i nocy (Luna - Celestia)). Słówko o : Ziemski Kucyk bez nazwy Rachel zawsze wymyślała OC'ki, nigdy Ponysony, więc pewnego wspaniałego dnia postanowiła "NARYSUJE SIEBIE JAKO KUCYKA, BĘDZIE FAJNIE". Tak, narysuj, będzie fajnie, mówili. Mówili. Projekt po ukończeniu i paru poprawkach był gotowy i od razu poleciał do folderu "Naucz się rysować"Serio Rachel ma taki folder. Rachel nie może mieć swojej jednej Ponysony, bo ciągle zmieniają się jej pomysły. Tak że ten projekt uznać można śmiało za zamknięty. thumb|145x145px|Kolejny nieudany pomysł-Moonlight|left Moonlight Fall. Tu narodził się początek Exitium, czyli obłędu, jaki kierował tą OC. Fall jest fioletowym kucykiem o barwionych na pomarańczowo kopytkach oraz skrzydłach, które u podstawy są jasno beżowe. Jej oczy są koloru jasnoniebieskiego przechodzącego z ciemnego w jasny. Klacz jest blondwłosa. Im niżej, tym kolor ciemnieje i przechodzi w dość jasny pomarańcz. Po obu stronach głowy można zauważyć małe warkoczyki wchodzące w część długich warkoczy spiętych tęczową frotką. Ogon również jest spięty wyżej wspomnianą ozdobą. Moonlight jest i pewnie pozostanie Blank Flankiem. Słówko o :Moonlight Fall. Moonlight była szalona, nieokiełznana i zagubiona w swoim obłędzie. Stąd też cechy PÓŹNIEJSZE bogini Exitium. Nie oszukujmy się. To jest jeden z obrazków, które podchodziły pod tzw. "kartoflany" styl rysunku. Był to również pierwszy obrazek gore w moim wykonaniu. Być może zrobię kiedyś coś takiego, jak "Draw this Again" ale teraz nie mam na to ochoty. Midnigt Tacher. thumb|184x184px|W sumie to chciałam zrobić z niej OCke kiedyś-Midnight MIDNAJT(to się tak genialnie wymawia) powstała w oparciu o Moonlight. Miała błękitną sierść z fioletowymi zakończeniami. Podobnie jak jej poprzedniczki była Pegazem bez znaczka. Miała ogon upięty jak Fall, co nadawało jej lekko hipisowski wygląd. Był to koń o łagodnym usposobieniu, który dał początek ostatniej generacji czyli(?) Słówko o: Midnight Tacher. MIDNAJT to klacz z długimi wiśniowymi włosami, których kolor (im niżej tym bardziej) przechodzi w ciemny granat. Małe warkoczyki oplatają jej głowę zamiast grzywki. Za uchem miała dwa biało-różowe piórka. Wzdłuż tułowia opadają dwa długie warkocze. MIDNAJT jest przykładem typowego kartofla. To był czas, kiedy myślałam, że jestem godna rysowania z perspektywy. I takie "yyyy Jednak nie". Princess Eternal Rainbow. Czyli długa i nudna historia jak to Rachel chciała budować kryształowe królestwo bla bla bla nikt by tego nie kupił. Rainbow była księżniczką i alikornem. Tą pierwszą cechę postanowiłam odrzucić bo nie każdy Alikorn musi być księżniczką, co nie? Może mieć inne odłogi niekoniecznie dobre. Sama nazwa Rainbow kojarzyła się od razu z Rainbow Dash, więc odpadała z automatu. Eternal Rainbow miała wgląd kucyka pierwszej generacji, tyle że jej kopytka zakańczały się czarnymi plamami z tymi powyżej. Podobnie było na rogu, skrzydłach i nosie. Tą ostatnią cechę Rachel postanowiła odrzucić przy tworzeniu Galaxy Guardian. Księżniczka toczyła walkę z królem Sombrą, co zainspirowało Rach do motywu walki w późniejszej historii Strażniczki Galaktyki. Słówko o: Princess Eternal Rainbow. Czy te plamki na nogach nie wyglądają znajomo? Tak? Macie rację, na tych częściach ciała właśnie są kolory zachodu słońca u Galaxy. Jak widać występuje motyw tęczy, którym tamtymi czasy byłam bardzo zainteresowana. Ogólnie (nie licząc grzywy i rogu) imituje podróbkę Emali Jiss, dlatego też ta próba została odrzucona w bardzo szybkim czasie. Do tej pory podobają mi się te łatki i być może użyję ich jeszcze w przyszłości. Rainbow była dopracowana w designie dość dobrze. Tylko historia która wydawała się być tandetna, mi nie podchodziła. Dzieci, nie projektujcie tego w domu.thumb|136px|Rainbow i Order razem Kill Order. Czyli wersja a właściwie hybryda Sombry i Chrysalis. Miała być to postać poboczna która również była by alikornem (po późniejszej zmianie), ponieważ stoczyła by wewnętrzną walkę ze złem, co zaowocowało właśnie walką Galaxy z Exitium. Oba OC'ki Eternal jak i Order powstały w tym samym czasie i pierwotnie miały być przyjaciółkami. Po przemianie Order miała mieć kopyta, róg i skrzydła wyglądające jak u Rainbow (nie pytajcie dlaczego, serio). Miał je różnić jedynie kolor grzyw i ogonów, który u Order po przemianie miał być właśnie w kolorach galaktyki. Słówko o: Kill Order. Kill Order miała być hybrydą Sombry i Chryssalis,jednak to połączenie okazało się tak nieudolne jak sam pomysł.Podobnie jak Princessa została wyrzucona do kosza.Miała mieć swoje good side i dark side jednak lenistwo Rachel sprowadzało się jedynie do obrazków. Nawiązania, inspiracje Enchantress. Jedną z ważniejszych inspiracji do stworzenia tej drugiej strony była Enchantress. Zła strona dobrej Dr.June (Legion samobójców). Czyli destrukcyjna natura, chęć władzy. Historia Księżniczki Luny. Czyli tak zwane "Dark Side". Podobne do Enchantres z tą różnicą że ani Luna ani Galaxy nie mogą na zawołanie przywołać swoich Natur a tym bardziej nad nimi panować. Emala Jiss. Speedpainterka z Francji. Jej OC zapoczątkowało erę czarnych kopyt u Eternal Rainbow, a następnie kolorów u Galaxy. Tak że jej mroczna strona miała tu swój głos. Znaki zodiaków Jako, że Exitium panowała nad niebem tak, że jej 12 tworów (znaki zodiaku były jej podporządkowane) i w ramach kary za nieposłuszeństwo umieszczone na niebie po śmierci. Motyw Galaktyki Czyli już wiecie skąd kolor grzywy u Galaxy i maść skrzydeł u jej pierwszej generacji. Artemida Czyli bogini grecka sprawiedliwości była inspiracją do drugiej formy Galaxy nad którą nie panuje czyli "sędzi" lub "świetlistej Exitium" Imię Zamysł Imię Galaxy pochodzi od galaktyki, czyli jej funkcji. Galaktyka to nie tylko gwiazdy. Zadaniem Galaxy jest kontrola znaków zodiaków krążących po nocnym niebie, umieszczonych tam przez jej poprzednie wcielenie Boginię Exitius. Guardian - pochodzi od drugiej funkcji kucyka, czyli szef straży sztabu księżniczki Luny. Guardian - Strażniczka, można zinterpretować też jako Strażniczkę nocnego nieba, biednych i udręczonych. Exitium - Zniszczenie, destrukcja. To już jest imię bogini, którą było poprzednie wcielenie galaxy NIE ONA SAMA. GALAXY GUARDIAN JEST JEDYNIE JEJ REINKARNACJĄ! można rzec Avatarem Avatar Aang Te sprawy. Imię początkowo nie zgadzało się z naturą Bogini Świata kucyków, jednak z czasem zaczęło nabierać znaczenia, ale o tym w akapitach niżej. Wygląd-Galaxy Guardian Grzywa i ogon Źrebięce Lata Po narodzinach odcień jej włosów miał barwię granatową. Gdy Galaxy była jeszcze źrebięciem RedHeart upinała jej włosy w dwie kitki błękitnymi gumeczkami. Z racji nieregularnego koloru (kolory nieba przez teleskopy itp) gdy jakieś kosmyki uciekały na boki wyglądało jak by miała kolorowe ombre. Z wiekiem grzywa Galaxy stawała się dłuższa i strażniczka zawzięcie broniła się przed nożyczkami, z którymi goniła ją matka. Bywało tak, iż podczas tych gonitw Galaxy teleportowała się na żyrandol, lub gdy nauczyła się latać po prostu na nim siedziała. "- Nie masz już dość bawienia się w nieposłusznego źrebaka Ally? ''- Do póki trzymasz to narzędzie zagłady nie myśl, że zejdę na dół.'' ''- Porozmawiamy przy kolacji. Dziś jest spaghetti.'' ''-Może jednak to rozważę."'' Szkoła podstawowa Gdy Al zaczęła uczęszczać do szkoły podstawowej jej długie kitki przeobraziły się w warkocze, których oryginalna barwa nie raz przyciągała uwagę uczniów i nauczycieli. Ich niezwykły odcień, który czasem miał tendencję się zmieniać wkrótce miał przyciągnąć uwagę innych ważnych osobistości w Ponyville. Kolor grzywy Ally zmieniał się różnie. Czasem były one niebieskie i przechodziły w fiolet lub róż. Czasem jaśniały i z granatowego przechodziły w jasny niebieski rzadko żółty. Kolorem który utrzymywał się zawsze był granatowy to od niego odchodziły wszystkie inne barwy. Szkoła dla utalentowanych jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii. Idąc do tak ekskluzywnej Szkoły w Canterlocie Strażniczka była zmuszona jak na mniej wyróżnić się z tłumu. Aby już wtedy bardzo długie włosy, nie przeszkadzały jej w nauce, spinała je w wysoki kucykhehe Rachel ty śmieszku, czasem zaplatany w warkocz. Ogon pozostawiała w swobodzie bo jak uważała jej mentorka księżniczka Luna "Dodawał jej uroku i niewinności, jak na takiego upartego i niesubordynowanego młodego jednorożca". Wczesna Dorosłość Jako młoda dorosła klacz grzywa Galaxy nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Klacz zapuściła bardziej grzywkę, postawiła na okalające dwa loczki po bokach i rozpuszczaną barwną grzywę (z którą potrafiła bardzo donośnie obchodzić się przy Rarity która tak barwnych, miękkich i ślicznych włosów jej zazdrościła. Po Walce z Exidium Po Traumie jaką Galaxy przeszła zrobiła jedną z najmniej oczekiwanych rzeczy. Wzięła nożyczki i obcięła sobie włosy. Bez żalu, łez czy czegokolwiek. Uniosła je za pomocą magii i po kilku cięciach leżały już na podłodzeObcięte włosy Galaxy tracą swój "galaktyczny motyw" i szarzeją przybierając kolor granatowo szary.. Jej włosy zachodziły do połowy szyi a ogon mniej więcej kilka centymetrów za kolana. Grzywka trochę bardziej się zakręciła. Oczy Oczy Galaxy mają ciemno fioletowy odcień który zwraca na siebie uwagę z powodu swojego błysku. Ich niezwykłą umiejętnością jest to, że potrafią zmieniać swój odcień w zależności od pory roku. Latem się świecą jak tafla jeziora, a zimą są matowe i metalowe. Al ma długie i gęste rzęsy którymi jak ujął jej przyjaciel "Oczarowała go już pierwszego dnia". Galaxy nie maluję się. Mimo, iż bardzo inspirowała się Księżniczką LunąW sumie to inspiruje cały czas, to nie przejęła od niej umiejętności kosmetycznych. Galaxy stawia na naturalność bo jak twierdzi "lubi być sobą i nie wstydzi się braku tapety na twarzy". "- Powinnaś spróbować. Będąc księżniczką musisz pozdrawiać swój lud i wyglądać przy tym elegancko i szykownie. Makijaż doda ci Lat i powagi. ''- Z całym szacunkiem księżniczko, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem księżniczką. Jestem pozostałością po potworze, który nią był. Ale ja nie jestem."'' Sylwetka Po mimo że Al. jest Alikornem jest nieco wyższa od Twilight Sparkle. Ma oryginalny design uszu, podobnie jest z kopytami. Pierwotnie miała być nieco niższa od księżniczki Cadence. W praktyce ten wzrost otrzymała Exitium. Rachel nie chciała aby Galaxy wyróżniała się od typowego kucyka i nie nadawała jej tego dumnego designu jaki ma Luna, Celestia czy Fleur de Lis. Po prostu jest kucykiem, któremu przyszło powalczyć z własnym demonem w środku. Galaxy jest dość szczupła, jednak nie przepada za sportami. Jest szczupła bo jak twierdzi: "- Ja nigdy nie mam czasu. Jedzenie w porównaniu z tym co się wyprawia czasem na froncie to pikuś." Maść Maść Galaxy bardzo odróżnia się od maści jej przyjaciół i rodziny. Z racji tego, że jest reinkarnacją bogini Exidius ma bardzo zbliżony wygląd do niej. Jej maść główna ma kolor jasnego beżu wchodzącego w żółć lub pomarańcz. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że jej kopyta oraz róg mniej więcej od poziomu kolan zaczynają ciemnieć w odcień zachodzącego słońca do późnej nocy. Tyczy się to uszu, rogu, kopyt i skrzydeł.Taką maść Al. ma od urodzenia. Ubiór Głównymi elementami jakie nosi Al. to naszyjnik oraz buty. Niegdyś Księżniczka Luna proponowała jej koronę jednak Galaxy odmówiła. Naszyjnik Bardzo przypomina kawałek zbroi typowego lunarnego żołnierza, co oznacza równość Al. z innymi żołnierzami. Guardian najbardziej pragnęła od zawsze nie być księżniczką, a jak najbardziej taka jak inne kucyki. Nigdy nie uważała się za księżniczkę, dlatego też naszyjnik jest odznaką należności Ally do straży jak i element ozdobny. Cały naszyjnik jest utrzymany w kolorach granatu i czerni. Sam klejnot po środku ma barwę jasno niebieską z białym środkiem. Buty Buty również bardzo przypominają te ze straży, jednakże mają bardziej ozdobne elementy. Ostrzejsze zakończenia na zaokrągleniach. Są koloru fioletowego. Zbroja "Strażnicy Księżniczki Luny mają jeszcze inny rynsztunek. Składa się na nią ciemnofioletowy napierśnik z jasnoniebieską, okrągłą spinką, srebrny hełm, buty i folgi oraz błękitne siodło."''Zacytowany opis pochodzi z http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Stra%C5%BC_Kr%C3%B3lewska ''Umundurowanie "Poza służbą, oprócz typowych zbroi, strażnicy noszą również umundurowanie galowe. Kapitanowi Straży Królewskiej przysługuje czerwona kurtka ze złotymi mankietami i kołnierzem, zapinana białymi guzikami. Dopełniają ją dwa białe pasy skrzyżowane na piersi i spięte białą plakietką z różową gwiazdą lub błękitną szarfą."''Zacytowany opis pochodzi z http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Stra%C5%BC_Kr%C3%B3lewska ''Styl Po za służbą w Lunarnej straży Al. wpada czasem do Ponyville aby odwiedzić matkę. Stara się nie wyróżniać wtedy w tłumie. Po incydencie w Canterlocie całą Equestrię obiegła wiadomość, że nowy nemezis księżniczek to tak naprawdę córka pielęgniarki RedHeart mieszkającej wśród nich praktycznie od urodzenia. Przez niektórych wciąż jest uważana za antagonistkę, a niektórzy uważają ją za księżniczkę, co strasznie irytuje Guardian. Lubi nosić bluzy z kapturem lub koszule w kratę. Spędzając leniwe weekendy w domu często chodzi w długich, tęczowych skarpetach, które uwięzła jej matka. Gdy w Canterlocie musi być schludna, czysta i elegancka (w zależności od sytuacji) tak w Ponyville zachowuje się jak na prawdziwą leniwą klacz przystało czyli "Rzuć wszystko i śpij cały dzień z zasłoniętymi roletami". Guardian potrafi cały dzień chodzić w nieuczesanej grzywie i skarpetkach schodząc jedynie na jedzenie, a resztę dnia przesypiając. Można więc spokojnie nadać jej tytuł "leniwego dresa". Akcesoria Prócz naszyjnika Straży Lunarnej na większe uroczystości Al ubiera się tak jak by faktycznie była księżniczką lub boginią. Na początku księżniczka Celestia podrzuciła pomysł aby przybrała dawny styl Exidium tej dobrej Exidium, świetlistej i sprawiedliwej jednak Al szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł twierdząc że nie chce mieć z tą wiedźmą nic wspólnego. Na jakieś większe przyjęcia gdzie musi się pojawić pod postacią "nie-strażnika" rezygnuje z fioletowych butków i zmienia je na srebrne i granatowym kamieniem oraz srebrny naszyjnik zakończony znakiem nieskończoności. Wygląd-Bogini Exidium Grzywa i Ogon Czasy nowego świata Podczas tworzenia Equestrii Exidium nosiła rozpuszczone włosy które sięgały prawie że do ziemi. W niektórych miejscach jej długie rozpuszczonej grzywy widniały zaplatane warkoczyki pełniące funkcje ozdobną.Grzywkę miała przyozdobioną wiankiem z NarcyzówNie wiem czy ktoś pamięta Narcyza z mitologii Greckiej jeśli nie to przypominam że narcyzy były oznaką zadufania w sobie. Późniejsza Exidium była w siebie bardzo zapatrzona. a falowane kosmki(takie jak ma Galaxy) przyczepiła do głowy robiąc w ten sposób kołyski. Ogon Bogini podobnie jak grzywa miała w swojej strukturze warkoczyki. Kolor grzywy pozostawał w jasnych odcieniach galaktyki i od czasu do czasu pobłyskiwał. Cała Bogini Exidium była skrystalizowana co nadawało jej jeszcze bardziej wyższego i dziewiczego wdzięku.Exiudim jako bogini dziewiczej przyrody była idealna.Była hehe Rachel ty śmieszku. Czas tyranii Exidium jako tyranka straciła swój kryształowy blask a jej grzywa utraciła na kolorze i zmieniła się w odmęt czarnej dziury.Grzywa była upięta srebrnym ozdobnym grzebieniem z klejnotem w wysoki kucyk. Ogon również był podobnie upięty. Całe włosie bogini zaczęło falować tworząc zamiast grzywy coś na wzór chmury taką jaką ma Nightmare Moon. Cały ten mrok grzywy nadawał klaczy bardziej przerażający i złowieszczy wygląd. Postać ducha uwięzionego pod drzewem Harmonii Exidium jako duch wygląda chmurkowo, jak kolor jej grzywy.Jest ciemna prawie że czarna z czerwoymi i granatowymi przebłyskami. Sam jej twór(?) otacza się czarną otoczką przypominającą mgłę. Powrót Po tym jak Exidium obezwładniła ciało Al. jej grzywa jak i ogon powróciły do stanu z przed przegranej tysiące lat temu. Z tą różnicą że otoczka w okół włosów zmieniła kolor na ciemno granatowy a czerwone przebłyski nasiliły się znacznie. Zamiast włosów ponownie była falująca prawie że czarna chmura z tworzącą się na jej tle czarną dziurą. Im więcej strachu Exidium chłonęła tym jej ciało nabierało coraz to więcej złowieszczego blasku. Mimo wielkiej mocy jaką dysponowała krystalizacja nigdy więcej już nie wróciła(a Exidium próbowała kilkakrotnie ją przywrócić). Forma Świetlistej Sędzi Jest to specjalny stan w który Exidium oraz Galaxy Guardian(jeszcze nad tym pracuje)Taki trochę stan avatara :V mogą wchodzić. Podczas zmiany wygląd grzywy diametralnie się zmienia. Grzywa i ogon zaczyna falować podobnie jak u księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Przybiera na jaskrawości i intensywności kolorów.Gwiazdy na tle zaczynają intensywnie błyszczeć a całe włosie się intensywnie krystalizuje. Po zmianie Bogini Exidium nie mogła nigdy więcej wejść w ten stan. Oczy Oczy Exidium mają Ciemno fioletowy odcień który jest niezwykle intensywny. Ich niezwykłą umiejętnością jest to że potrafią zmieniać swój odcień w zależności od pory roku.Latem są barwne jak łany kłosów a zimą matowe i metalowe. Bogini ma długie gęste rzęsy poprawione czymś rodzaju mascary co nadaje im intensywniejszej barwy i objętości. Przed przeminą Exidium miała na sobie lekki makijaż w barwach błękitu nieba. Po zmianie zacznie się on wyostrzył i przybrał na kolorze przechodząc praktycznie w czerń która miała w sobie cząsteczki brokatu. Eyelainer,mascara cienie do powiek,kredki do oczu oraz inne tego typu rzeczy stały się dla Exidium chlebem codziennym. Sylwetka Exidium jest wysoką klaczą z postury przypominająca Cadence. Ma długie smukłe kopyta i opływową,chudą talię.Duże odstające skrzydła nadają jej wyższości. Nos ma lekko zakrzywiony a uszy są nadszarpnięte i przypominają te od Bat Pony. Gdy Exidium się uśmiecha widać jej śnieżnobiałe kły takie jak u króla Sombry. Exiudium w swojej złej formie ma zakrzywiony róg. Skrzydła Na początku wszechświata delikatne,ciche i trzepoczące skrzydełka były znakiem rozpoznawczym Bogini. Nadawało jej to słodkości i niewinności. Po przemianie skrzydła Exidium są wielkie i poszarpane,gdzie nie gdzie widać poważne ubytki w piórach.Z wyglądu przypinają normalne skrzydła Księżniczki Celestii. Czasem gdy wzlatuje to po potężnym machnięciu widać jak upada kilka piór. Maść Jej maść główna ma kolor bardzo jasnego beżu wchodzącego w żółć lub pomarańcz.Nic w tym dziwnego gdyby nie to że jej kopyta oraz róg mniej więcej od poziomu kolan zaczynają ciemnieć w odcień zachodzącego słońca do późnej nocy.Tyczy się to uszu,rogu,kopyt i skrzydeł. Po zmianę w tyrankę jej maść bardzo ciemnieje i bije od niej mroczna aura,jak od całej tyranki. Ubiór Bogini gdy jeszcze nie stała się tyranką zazwyczaj nosiła wianek na głowie w które skład zazwyczaj wchodziły narcyze oraz kwiaty polne takie jak chabry maki czy kwiaty dzikiej róży.Czasem nosiła długą do ziemi przejrzystą delikatną jak rosa pelerynkę zrobioną z nitek babiego lata. Gdy zaś Exidium przybrała formę diabła na jej zakrzywionym rogu pojawiają się złote łańcuszki z klejnotem u podstaw rogu.Na kopytach pojawiają się złote buciki i bransolety z klejnotami różnej maści.Przyodziana jest w czerwoną szatą typową dla królów. Po swoim wielkim powrocie widać uszczerbki na jej stroju.Jest podarty ma liczne defekty a na biżuterii widać oznaki starości.Im Exidium absorbuje więcej strachu tym jej moc wzrasta,co za tym idzie jest w stanie odnowić swój majestatyczny strój Styl Jako Boginka ubierała się bardzo skromnie i delikatnie,nie lubiła przepychu.Z racji swojego lekko dziecięcego charakteru często się śmiała i nie dbała o detale.Jej jedynym odwiecznym towarzyszem był narcyzowy wianek. Jako zła tyranka jej styl jest bardzo podniosły i dumny.Bardzo uważa na dobrane dodatki i ich jakość.Podobnie jest z szatami.Starannie dobiera materiały do swoich sukien,szat czy peleryn.Była bardzo ekstrawagancka i stylowa zarazem. Nigdy nawet kopytem nie tknie tego co tanie i wieśniackie,ma bardzo wygórowane mniemanie o wszystkim co zostało stworzone przez inne kucyki.Jest dumna tylko i wyłącznie z tego co stworzy dzięki własnej magi. Wiek Nikt nie zna daty dokładnego powstała bogini Exidium jednak jej młoda reinkarnacja ma ich dokładnie 19.Galaxy Guardian przyszła na świat podczas zimowego przesilenia. W wieku 16 stoczyła walkę ze swoją przodkinią uwolnioną z jej własnej duszy. Historia Narodziny Galaxy Guardian urodziła się w Ponyville podczas zimowego przesilenia jako córka pielęgniarki w pobliskim szpitalu,kucyka ziemskiego RedHeart oraz pegaza Blue Light'a który pracował jako architekt w Canterlocie. Owa noc była spokojna jednak nikt nie przypuszczał że stanie się tak wyjątkowa dla całej Equestrii. Na przełomie wiosny i zimy w domu przyszła na świat klacz alikorn. Jakież było osłupienie pegaza gdy odkrył że poczęte przez niego dziecko miało nie tylko skrzydła tak jak on ale i róg. W dodatku nie przypominało ani RedHeart ani jego. Z początku Blue Light nie wiedział jak powiedzieć osłabionej żonie o tym że ich pierworodna jest pegażorozcem. Pragnął na własną rękę odkryć dlaczego stało się tak a nie inaczej.Przecież alikorny są bardzo rzadkie i nie rodzą się w rodzinach zwykłych kucyków. Pozostawiając nowo narodzoną córkę i żonę zamknął się na trzy dni i trzy noce w pokoju studiując Alikorny część po części,skrawek po skrawku. Przecież on Blue Light był jedynie prostym pegazem pochodzącym z Cloudsdale. Nie był spokrewniony ani z księżniczkami ani nawet z rodziną królewską.Od zawsze wpajane miał że normalna rodzina to podstawa w teraźniejszym społeczeństwie. W tamtym momencie uświadomił sobie że ideał jego rodziny runął wraz z pierwszym krzykiem Galaxy. Bo tak właśnie dał jej na imię-''Galaxy jak galaktyka.'' Legenda o Bogini Exidium Przewracając liczne strony i studiując historię i różne źródła na temat alikorów natrafił na bajkę dla źrebiąt o nie jakiej Bogini Exidium- Stworzycielce Eqestrii i nie tylko. '' ''Niegdyś nie było słońca ani księżyca nie było nic. Z pośród gwiazd wyłoniła się ona,piękna i dostojna centrum wszechświata,pani wszystkiego co żywe i magiczne Bogini Exidium. Dzięki mocy gwiazd uformowała ona świat w tym piękną Equestrię, krainę tak cudowną że jej twórczyni cały czas zachwycała się jej prostotą i pięknem. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła ją nużyć ciągła szarość tak powstały dzień i noc,księżyc i słońce dwa twory które na wzajem Bogini swoją nieskończoną mocą podnosiła i opuszczała nadając krainie barw. Zasmuciła się widząc jak jej kraina jest pusta i cicha. Jednym skinieniem rogu wypełniła krainę zwierzętami,stworzeniami oraz innymi tworami z których była dumna. Jednym z nich był kucyk. Jednak był on tak marny i słaby że Exidium zstąpiła z nieboskłonu i podarowała kucykowi skrzydła jeszcze innemu róg a jeszcze innemu zleciła opiekę nad ziemią. Tak powstały jednorożce,pegazy i kucyki ziemskie. Exidium postanowiła przewodzić kucykom.Opiekowała się nimi, dbała o porę dnia i nocy,odwiedzała kucyki w snach. Była dobrą władczynią. Kucyki w podzięce budowały jej świątynie,pałace i ołtarze. Exidium była dumna ze swojego tworu.Aby urozmaicić życie kucykom Bogini powołała do życia dwunastu,nazwanych potem znakami zodiaku.Byli to Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio,Sagittarius,Capricornus,Aquarius i Pisces. Każdemu z nich przyporządkowała miesiąc a 4 razy po 3 porę roku.Tak powstały pory roku:Wiosna,lato jesień oraz zima,tak też powstał kalendarz Equestriański. '' ''Kucykom żyło się dobrze, w dostatku i szczęściu. Jednak ich radość nie trwała długo. Inne twory gwiazd zwane windigos omamiły mózg młodej władczyni. Bogini z dnia na dzień stawała się co raz bardziej zła,wredna i egoistyczna,cała miłość i radość z jaką traktowała swoich poddanych uciekła w raz z zimnymi wiatrami windigos. Z dnia na dzień zła bogini odebrała władzę swoim dwanaściorgu tworów aby zagarnąć wszystko i sprowadzić mroźną zimę na krainę kucyków. Kucyki żyły w strachu i w obawie o własne życie.Przestały oddawać cześć złej bogini co rozwścieczyło ją jeszcze bardziej msząc się bardziej srogo na swoich poddanych. '' ''Jak wiadomo wszystko musi znaleźć swój odpowiednik w naturze.Tak więc gdzieś tam za górami za lasami narodził się pierwszy Alikorn któremu były przeznaczone wielkie rzeczy. Alikorn ten został wychowany przez kucyki w tajemnicy z nadzieją że nadejdzie dzień w którym owy mieszkaniec obali złą boginię i wróci ład oraz harmonia. Tak też się stało. Pewnego dnia dzięki magii miłości i przyjaźni zła bogini została zniszczona a jej twory obróciły się przeciw niej uwalniając się z nieboskłonu(na który zostały zesłane przez swoją stworzycielkę w ramach kary)ginąc w walce ze złą panią świata.W nagrodę za oddanie w walce zostały umieszczone na nieboskłonie przez Alikorna i do tej pory czuwają nad swoimi kwartałami roku. Jednak nie ma historii bez złowrogiego akcentu. '' ''Exidius poprzysięgła powrót między swoje twory i ponowne przyjście w wielkości i chwale bez względnie niszcząc swoich rywali i tych którzy doprowadzili do jej detronizacji. Tak świat wrócił do harmonii. Legenda mówi że w miejscu spoczynku złej Bogini wyrosło tzw drzewo harmonii które więzi ducha Exidius do czasu gdy zła Bogini nie uzbiera dość siły i nie wydostanie się ze swojego wiecznego więzienia. Ucieczka Ojca Gdy zaniepokojona żona poprosiła męża aby w końcu wyszedł i pomógł jej przy Galaxy jednak ten stwierdził że jest zbyt zajęty odkrywaniem prawdy o ich dziecku.Podczas gdy RedHeart opiekowała się nowo narodzoną klaczą Blue Light spakował się i uciekł pod osłoną nocy do Vanhoover. Co prawda pegaz zdawał się być zdenerwowany już od początku narodzin córki ale nic nie wskazywało na to że opuści ich tak szybko. RedHeart bardzo przeżywała odejście męża.Pewnego dnia gdy źrebię spało weszła do jego starej pracowni aby powyrzucać niepotrzebne rzeczy i natknęła się na księgę z zaznaczonymi stronami.Tam właśnie był szkic przedstawiający Boginię Exidium i różne notatki na jej temat. Pielęgniarka zrozumiała czemu mąż uciekł .Klacz z rysunku wyglądała bardzo podobnie do ich córki. Redheart nie rozumiała jak takie małe słodkie dziecko może być zagładą dla całej Equestrii. Wyrzuciła wszystkie księgi i notatki (byłego już wtedy) męża aby Galaxy nie dowiedziała się o chorej teorii jej ojca. Wczesne lata Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby siostra Redheart starała się ukrywać fakt że jej dziecko jest alikornem dlatego też ukryła jej skrzydła pod granatowym kubraczkiem i czerwoną pelerynką(co nadawało jej trochę wyglądu Dr.Strange'a ale ciiDr.Strange jest spoko i ma fajne wdzianko xd) upinaną broszką z kamieniem szlachetnym z przodu. Łatwiej było ukrywać skrzydła niżeli róg dlatego też Al nauczyła się latać dużo później niż zwykłe pegazy. Kucyki bardzo często zadawały jej pytania na temat rogu bobasa.Przecież ona była ziemskim kucykiem a jej mąż pegazem.Pielęgniarka tłumaczyła to faktem iż posiada w rodzinie jednorożna mieszkającego daleko na wschodzie.Trudno jej było znosić płacz kucyka gdy w okół niej lewitowały przedmioty codziennego użytku.Podczas gdy Galaxy płakała coś pękało,coś wylatywało za okno lub lewitowało w nieokreślony bliżej sposób. Jako Bobas Guardian bywała bardzo marudna i sprawiała matce dość dużo kłopotów.Nie raz Redhert przeżywała przez nią załamania nerwowe i nie raz rozważała oddanie Galaxy pod opiekę Canterlotu. W takich chwilach przypominała sobie jednak tchórzostwo męża i jej miłość do jej jedynego kochanego dzieciątka które urodziło się po prostu inne.Po mimo bycia zwykłym kucykiem ziemskim pielęgniarka przetrwała ten trudny okres wybuchów mocy alikorna i jego marudnych zachcianek. Przedszkole Czas przedszkolny dla Galaxy zdawał się być straszny. Musiała przywyknąć do towarzystwa innych źrebiąt których nie znała ani nie chciała poznawać. Wychowana przez nadopiekuńczą i żyjącą w strachu matkę(przed odkryciem prawdy) Galaxy była oderwana od świata. Trudno jej było przywyknąć do towarzystwa innych.Zawsze była sama nigdy nie wychodziła do kucyków a prócz wspólnych(bardzo krótkich wycieczek do sklepu) nie było jej dane spędzać czasu z jej rówieśnikami.Dlatego też Al była bardzo odcięta od innych. Bała się innych kucyków i nie chciała spędzać z nimi czasu. Często płakała i chciała wrócić do domu do matki.Podczas gdy inne kucyki się bawiły Ally spędzała czas na rysowaniu jej wielkiej wtedy pasji. Już od początku jej rysunki miały "to coś" mimo że przypominały zbitkę kresek i paru plam po porannym kakao były nawet nawet. Na dodatkowych zajęciach dla jednorożców Ally wykazywała bardzo duże zainteresowanie magią. Mimo że moc źrebiąt jednorożców jest prawie zerowa to Al zdawała się być w tej dziedzinie bardziej uzdolniona niż reszta jej grupy. Była doceniana co prawda w magii rysunkach czy nawet tańcach,gorzej szło z kontaktami między kucykowymi. Jak to bywa dzieci potrafią być okrutne dlatego też młode kucyki często nie chciały dzielić się zabawkami czy spędzać czasu z Ally z zazdrości o jej talent magiczny. Al W tamtym czasie bardzo lubiła zajęcia ruchowe. Jak to młodziutki kucyk dokazywała i miała sporo nie zużytej energii.W domu często tańczyła i śpiewała mamie piosenki poznane w przedszkolu. Jak na tak młodziutki wiek Galaxy bardzo ładnie wypowiadała słowa,głośno i (no prawie) wyraźnie. Już wtedy Guardian zaczęła powoli zadawać mamie pytania typu ''-Mamo a czemu inne kucyki nie mają sksydeł i logów tak jak ja?'' ''-Mamo a dlacego ty nie umiesz carować?'' ''-Mamo a umiesz latać?'' ''-Mamo a cemu kucyki boją się gdy caruje?'' Jednak najtrudniejszym pytaniem było: ''-Mamo a gdzie jest tatuś?'' Prawda była taka że RedHeart nie umiała jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.Za każdym razem gdy Strażniczka pytała o ojca Redheart smutniała i odsyłała córkę do jej pokoju.Matka nie chciała jej ranić mówiąc że "najprawdopodobniej jesteś reinkarnacją złej bogini świata i urodziłaś się po to aby zniszczyć świat.Gdy twój tata się dowiedział zabrał zad w troki i uciekł jak ostatni tchórz". Nie tego nie mogła jej powiedzieć,pragnęła zaczekać z tym aż Galaxy dorośnie do odpowiedniego wieku aby poznać prawdę o tym co podejrzewał Blue Light i o tym jak bardzo się o nią boi.Trudno jej było patrzeć gdy źrebie przed snem płakało mówiąc że tatuś go nie kocha i poszedł. Mama wtedy ją tuliła zapewniając ją że jest inaczej mimo iż sama miała co do tego wątpliwości. Jedną z rzeczy które uspokajały młodego pegazorożca był śpiew jej matki. "Spij kucyku śpij, niedługo wstanie dzień Śpij Galaxy śpij bo być może przysłoni go cień Moja perełeczko,mój najdroższy skarb kocham cię klejnocie z pośród wielu barw" Szkoła podstawowa W szkole podstawowej było jej o wiele trudniej ukrywać skrzydła stawały się większe i bardziej odznaczały się pod strojem. RedHeart jako lekarz i pielęgniarka załatwiła Al zwolnienie z wf-u aby nie musiała przebierać się przy innych kucykach albo z nimi ćwiczyć bo całą tajemnicę by szlag trafił. W szkole nadal nie potrafiła dogadywać się z innymi dlatego zaczęła się poświęcać innym dziedziną: malarstwu oraz lataniu. Pierwsze oznaki obecności Exidium Gdy skrzydła Ally osiągnęły dość duży rozmiar nalegała wręcz aby matka znalazła jej nauczyciela latania. Była już na tyle uzdolniona magicznie że potrafiła czarem ukryć swój róg. RedHeart nawet nie chciała słuchać o naukach latania od jakiego kol wiek innego kucyka. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Między Galaxy a jej matką wybuchła poważna kłótnia która skończyła się lekkim uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu kucyka ziemskiego. Galaxy nawrzeszczała na matkę że ta wiecznie ukrywa jej odmienność tak jak by to było jakieś przekleństwo i rozkaz śmierci. Zagroziła też że uda się do Canterlotu i pokaże się księżniczce Celestii a wtedy pielęgniarka zostanie sama. Matka zaś wytknęła jej że nie panuje nad sobą i zamiast pożytek przynosi same szkody.Wypomniała jej tak że że nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu,jest arogancka i myśli tylko o sobie. RedHeart jeszcze nie wiedziała że rozpętała sobie piekło. Oczy Galaxy błysnęły czarnym blaskiem i nagle cała porcelana z szafki za kucykiem ruszyła w stronę ziemskiego kucyka. Gdyby nie pisk matki doszło by do tragedii. Wystraszony alikorn uciekł z kuchni a cała porcelana upadła z hukiem.Już wtedy Al zaczęła podejrzewać że prócz bycia alikorem jest coś jeszcze. Coś co sprawiło że jej moc dawała jej przyjemność a strach matki przyniósł jej radość. Zaczęło ją to przerażać.Postanowiła że od tej pory będzie używać magii najrzadziej jak się d.Magia prowadziła ją do zguby. Poznanie Rainbow Dash Po ostatnim wypadku z magią Galaxy zaczęło ciągnąć bardziej w stronę Latania. Faktem było że jej skrzydła były o wiele większe i bardziej rozwinięte niż skrzydła małych pegaziątek w jej wieku. Bardzo fascynowała ją pewna osobistość z Cloudsdale .Słynna,szybka i nie pokonana Rainbow Dash. Galaxy zapragnęła aby to właśnie ona została jej nauczycielką. Al czytała że Rainbow reprezentowała klejnot lojalności więc nie miała by odwagi wydać młodego pegazorożca. Z tym marzeniem musiała jednak zaczekać. A stało się to w klasie 6. Pewnego słonecznego dnia gdy Galaxy wracała ze szkoły zauważyła ją w "Cukrowym Kąciku". Stała tam wraz z Pinkie Pie zajadając się czymś co wyglądało jak tarta z owocami.Galaxy zawahała się. Z jedne strony strasznie się bała podejść do Rainbow która od dłuższego czasu była jej autorytetem. W grę też wchodziła jej izolacja przez którą w ogóle zaczęła wątpić w swoją wolę nauki, no i jeszcze matka która panicznie dbała o to żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o ich sekrecie. Al szybko poprawiła swoja grzywę(która swoją drogą nie chciała z nią współpracować),pelerynę Dr.Strange'a i wolnym acz kol wiek zdecydowanym tonem zbliżała się w stronę Rainbow. PO krótkiej chwili pegaz zerknął w stronę Ally. Zmarszczył brwi. "-Ciebie tu chyba jeszcze nie widziałam ''-Jestem Ally to znaczy Galaxy to znaczy możesz mówić mi Al..mieszkam tu od dawna...."'' Zdziwiona Rainbow Dash przyglądała się młodemu kucowi o niepospolitej maści i grzywie o dość interesującym kolorze. Pinkie Pie od razu podskoczyła i się przedstawiła tuląc"jednorożca" do siebie.Kiedy Pinkie zaproponowała jej również tartę(mimo wielkiej miłości do nich) Al wyszeptała tylko "ja z malutką sprawą do Rainbow Dash". Lekko zaskoczona Pinkie oddaliła się i weszła do cukierni. Zdziwiona Rainbow zeszła z krzesełka i zachyliła się w stronę.Z początku trochę trudno było wytłumaczyć skrzydlatej całą sytuację. Dashie próbowała na wszelkie sposoby uprosić wizytę u Twilight Sparkle jednak młoda klacz była nieugięta.Sekret miał pozostać sekretem,tylko ona Galaxy Guardian i Rainbow Dash nikt więcej. Z lekkim niedowierzaniem pegaz przyjęła propozycję.Została nauczycielką Latania siódmegoUwzględniłam jeszcze Amalti i Messe alikorna w Equestrii. Utrzymywanie tajnych lekcji było dość trudne.Późniejsze wracanie na obiad po szkole Al musiała tłumaczyć korepetycjami z innych przedmiotów. Dodatkowe zmęczenie dało się również we znaki nauce.Oceny Galaxy znacznie się pogorszyły co zaczęło niepokoić Redheart.Matka zaczęła posądzać młodego pegazorożca relacje z jakąś grupą narkotykową albo alkocholową. Coś kosztem czegoś.Relacje Ally i jej matki znów zostały wystawione próbie czasu. Przed ukończeniem szkoły podstawowej Al śmigała już jak weteran woderboltsno może ciut przesłodziłam XD .Swoim talentem dorównywała Rainbow Dash jednak brakowało jej jeszcze wielu lat praktyki aby "uczeń przerósł mistrza".Plusem było to że dość duże skrzydła nadawały jej prędkości a smukłe ciało alikorna nadawało opływowości podczas lotu.Po Zakończeniu roku szkolnego i przed wyjazdem do Canterlotu Rainbow i Galaxy zobaczyły się po raz ostatni do przemiany w Exidium. Rainbow Dash na wieść o rozłące co prawda bardzo się zasmuciła jednak życzyła Galaxy wszystkiego dobrego. Po raz ostatni zapytała: ''-"Sądzisz że w Canterlacie uda ci się utrzymać to w tajemnicy? Będziesz tak blisko Księżniczki Celestii....powinnaś pogadać z Twilight..'' ''-Rainbow poradzę sobie.Jestem ci wdzięczna naprawdę za wszystko wszyściutko co dla mnie zrobiłaś ale to się uda zobaczysz. Rozmowa z Twilight przyniosła by tylko same szkody...'' ''-Jesteś pewna?'' ''-Pewna jak wiosenny deszcz"'' Matka Galaxy nigdy nie dowiedziała się o tym w jaki sposób Guardian nauczyła się latać. Zawsze wierzyła w wersje "BO JESTEM ALIKORNEM TAK JUŻ JEST". Wyjazd do Canterlotu W końcu nastąpiła ta długo oczekiwana chwila. Młody alikorn pakował się długo wciąż przemyślając słowa Rainbow Dash.Redheart tez nie mogła się pogodzić z wyjazdem córki. Od początku była przeciwna wyjazdowi do tak dużego miasta.Obawiała się że sekret które obie musiały dzielić wyda się. Jednak Galaxy była zbyt uparta i po raz kolejny sprzeciwiła się matce. Nastoletnia już wtedy klacz nie chciała słuchać. Co raz bardziej przestało ją obchodzić że ktoś mogłyby się dowiedzieć. Jak każdy nastolatek wkraczała w okres buntu.Guardian stawała się bardziej pyszna i opryskliwa względem matki. Nie raz doprowadzało to kucyka ziemskiego do płaczu. Galaxy czuła że im jest starsza tym zachodzą w niej jakieś zmiany.Dziwna niechęć do magii zanikała.Czarownie i rzucanie zaklęć przynosiło jej przyjemność,szczególnie gdy pokazywała to matce. Al potrafiła podnosić najcięższe przedmioty,sprawiać że kwiaty rosły szybciej. W oczach pielęgniarki nie było podziwu był strach,strach że moc Galaxy rośnie w tak niebezpiecznym tępię. Im bliżej było do wyjazdu do Canterlotu tym Redhert stawała się co raz bardziej przerażoną wizją którą zobaczyła. Al w ogrodzie wyczarowywała motyle,prawdziwe motyle,żywe,po czym bez cienia odrazy spalała je na popiół.Po raz pierwszy od dnia narodzin pegazorożca Redheart uwierzyła że opowieść "O bogini Exidium" może być prawdziwa, i że to Galaxy może być jej prawdziwą reinkarnacją. Klacz zaczęła działać wbrew sobie.Zaczęła unikać córki co raz mniej z nią rozmawiać.Czara goryczy powoli,powoli,powoli zaczęła się przelewać chodź pielęgniarka jeszcze sama o tym nie wiedziała. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu. Obie udały się na pociąg.Al nawet na nią nie patrzyła. Niosła swoje bagaże nie zważając na idącą za nią matkę. Redheart coraz bardziej czuła jak jej własne dziecko rani ją w serce. Gdy pociąg do Canterlodu przyjechał zdołała wydusić z siebie jedynie: -Nigdy nie zdejmuj peleryny,kocham cie Ally,powodzenia" Jeszcze z tak lodowatym wzrokiem Galaxy nigdy się nie spotkała.Zmroziło ją do cna.Przeraziła się wręcz własnego dziecka.Swojej córeczki którą kochała nad życie. Poczuła jak przepaść między nią i Al zwiększyła się na tyle że już do niej nie doskoczy,nie da rady. Jeśli opowieść jest prawdziwa to właśnie straciła jedyną szansę na ratunek Al,teraz było już za późno. Jedna samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Po paru godzinach klacz była już na miejscu.Podążała w stronę swojej nowej szkoły tak jak by wiedziała gdzie jest.Miała de ja vu. Gdzieś tam w środku czuła że źle potraktowała matkę. Poczucie winy przygniatała co raz większa duma z tego że dostała się do tak ekskluzywnej szkoły,ekscytacja i dzika nieokiełznana radość. Czekał ją egzamin wstępny. "-Bułka z masłem"-Pomyślała. Poznanie Ester Spell Idąc jednym z korytarzy pałacu spostrzegła klacz która swoim wyglądem przypominała bardzo zebrę jednak była pegazem. Tuż obok niskiej pegazo-zebry stał pegaz i kopytkiem wskazywał na listy kandydatów. Al z ciekawości podeszła do list i zerknęła na frazę w którą wpatrywała się hybryda.Napis głosił "Ester Spell Cloud- Zajęcia indywidualne".Gdy ogier odszedł zostawiają najprawdopodobniej córkę samą "Ester" powiedziała z przekąsem: "-Alikorn...ostatnio mnożycie się jak króliki". Galaxy zrobiła wielkie oczy i wbiła wzrok w Pegazo-zebre która nawet nie raczyła na nią spojrzeć.Galaxy wytworzyła niewidzialną bańkę ciszy i z opadniętym pyskiem zapytała: "-S-skąd wiesz? ''-W połowie jestem zebrą,bardzo łatwo przejrzeć twoje myśli.Jeśli nie chcesz by się wydało zacznij szybko nad tym pracować."'' Po tych słowach niższa z klaczy przebiła bańkę i znikła w kierunku w którym wcześniej podążył jej ojciec.Pozostawiła Galaxy samą ze sobą ze skłębionymi myślami. Zajęcia z Księżniczką Luna Egzamin wstępny Egzamin wstępny przebiegł bez problemów. Większość obserwujących nauczycieli i rodziców była pod wrażeniem umiejętności magicznych młodego pegaza. Gdzie nie gdzie kucyki szeptały o jej niezwykłej grzywie a jeszcze indziej o maści. Gdzieś tam z tyłu stała ona,samotnie schowana pod kolumną obserwując jak siostra gratuluje młodemu jednorożcowi sukcesu. Coś było w tym młodym kucyku co intrygowało ją bardziej niż reszta kandydatów. Klacz była niezwykle uzdolniona jak na swój wiek. Młody jednorożec poradził sobie zbyt szybko z zadaniem które mu wyznaczono.Zbyt szybko zbyt sprawie,bez komplikacji. Luna zainteresowała się tą kandydatką bardziej niż powinna.Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru udała się do pokoju siostry aby grupa w której była Galaxy była pod jej opieką. Celestia widząc zaangażowanie z siostry z chęcią przystanęła na tą propozycję.Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziała że naraziła siostrę na niebezpieczeństwo . Pierwsze próby zespolenia Galaxy z grupą Al była bardzo oporna na relacje z innymi kucykami. Nie chciała współpracować w grupach uważała że nie potrzebuje pomocy nawet samej księżniczki. Zawsze stawiała się ponad innych,uważała że jest lepsza i żądała przeniesienie do grupy księżniczki Celestii. Księżniczka z każdym dniem traciła siły wobec niesfornej uczennicy. Galaxy często sprzeciwiała się woli innych działała po swojemu. Co prawda wyróżniała się po nad innych ,jej poziom wiedzy magicznej wzrastał z każdym dniem.Jedynym atutem była możność bycia lepszym niż uczniowie Celestii. Galaxy była najlepsza ze swojego rocznika.Księżniczka Luna nie potrafiła na nią wpłynąć, przestawała sobie radzić. Wkrótce po tym wydarzenie księżniczka Luna udała się po poradę do swojej siostry.Pani słońca podobnie jak siostra zainteresowała się młodą klaczą dlatego też obiecała wizytację w grupie Luny aby sprawdzić czy jednorożec rzeczywiście sprawia takie problemy jak mówi siostra.Jak powiedziały tak zrobiły. Z samego rana solarna księżniczka weszła do klasy aby przywitać się z uczniami i sprawdzić jak miewają się podopieczni Luny. Wypatrzyła wolną ławkę,tuż obok Galaxy.Klacz zdawała się być znudzona wykładem lunarnej księżniczki. Księżniczka opowiadała o programie nauczania na ten rok o zaklęciach, czarach i inkantacjach jakich będą się uczyć,Al zdawała się mieć to wszystko gdzieś.Nagle Celestia wstała: "-A może Galaxy Guardian nam pokaże jedno z zaklęć o których mówiła Profesor księżniczka Luna?-Powiedział to spokojnie że aż za.Galaxy poderwała się szybko z miejsca i oszołomiona lekko wyszła na środek klasy mierząc Celestię dziwnym nienawistny wzrokiem.Pani słońca cały czas nie spuszczała z niej wzroku.-Więc? Pokażesz nam jak omamić nasz umysł i zmienić barwy w pomieszczeniu? stworzyć iluzję?-Kucyki zaczęły szeptać między sobą.Na pierwszym roku w szkole magii i po podstawówce w Ponyville to było niemożliwe. ''-Proste-Prychnęła Guardian.Wystawiła kopytko do przodu a cały pokój rozświetlił się różniastymi barwami które mieniły się.Wszystkim opadły szczęki,nawet księżniczką-Mówiłam, że proste-Powtórzyła wracając dumna na swoje miejsce."'' Odkrycie prawdy o sobie Przez kilka lat panie słońca i księżyca bacznie obserwowały postępy młodej klaczy. Co prawda władczynie miały swoje podejrzenia jednak nie chciały pochopnie wyciągać wniosków. Czy to możliwe aby po kilku tysiącach lat Exidium wydarła się ze swojego wiecznego więzienia? Często Galaxy odwiedzała bibliotekę i czytała mnóstwo różnych książek. Historycznych,z zaklęciami,inkantacjami,runami, gdzieś była nawet wspominka o elementach harmonii. Guardian bardzo zagłębiała się w lektury ćwicząc je często nocami. Czasami gdy wszyscy spali wymykała się z pokoju i wchodziła do miejsca w który mogła tylko przebywać sama księżniczka Celestia-do jej biblioteki. Drzwi były na klucz jednak to nie przeszkodziło młodej klaczy w dostaniu się do środka jednym silniejszym skinieniem rogu korytarz rozświetlała granatowa aura po czym Galaxy znalazła się w środku. Wiele ksiąg było zakazanych i słyszała o nich jedynie na zajęciach z historii magii. Dzisiejszego wieczoru weszła w najmroczniejszy dział jaki tylko mogła-''Księgi zakazane. Wybrała książkę na końcu,o najmroczniejszych postaciach Equestrii. Przeglądając lekturę znalazła legendę o stworzycielce świata kucyków "''Legendę o Bogini Exidium". ''Łapczywie czytała każde słowo,każdy epitet jak by nie była pewna swego. Nagle doznała De Ja Vu Dziwne obrazy zaczęły przemykać jej przed oczami tak jakoby były to wspomnienia,ale nie należały do niej.Obrazy krążyły w okół niej z zawrotną prędkością.Galaxy jedynie była widzem tej masy retrospekcji które krążyły w okół jej głowy.Na jednym były kucyki,bawiły się,śmiały kłaniały jej się.Na innych był obraz zagłady świata i mroźna zima.Nagle wszystko ustało. ''"-Nie wierz we wszystko co widzisz,czasem potrzebujesz czasu by to zobaczyć naprawdę". Przerażony Alikorn odwrócił się jednak nikogo nie było w sali.Była sama jak palec.Spojrzała na księgę z mitami leżącą przed nią.Na obrazku była alikorn z wielkimi skrzydłami zadziwiająco do niej podobny. Obrazek został podpisany następującymi słowami "Exidium jako pani słońca i księżyca". ''Galaxy zbladła i czym prędzej wybiegła z pomieszczenia potykając się o własne kopytka.Jeśli jej matka wiedziała o wszystkim a jej nie powiedziała...Cóż lepiej było o tym nie myśleć.Tej nocy młody kucyk miewał różne dziwne sny jak i koszmary budząc się z krzykiem wykrzykując jedno imię-''Exidium. Zdrada Mentorki Nie trzeba było długo było czekać na efekty snów i koszmarów.Galaxy przestała sypiać opuściła się w lekcjach i spała na nich. Galaxy sprawiała wrażenie wystraszonej zwierzyny która bała się wytknąć nosa z poza swojej strefy bezpieczeństwa. Nawet zaczęła się słuchać innych w tym księżniczki Luny która widząc nagłą zmianę zachowania zaczęła się martwić o młodą Guardian.Najzdolniejszy i najbardziej z niesubordynowany kucyk w Equestrii nagle zaczął zachowywać się jak cicha mysz.Im dłużej lunarna to obserwowała tym dłużej zastanawiała się o co chodzi.Już nie długo miała się o tym dowiedzieć. Podczas gdy Al siedziała w swoim pokoju ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi.Niespodziewanym gościem okazała się być księżniczka Luna. Alikorn przysiadł obok "jednorożca" milcząc.Strażniczka wpatrywała się w martwy punkt. Dopiero po chwili zszokowana Luna odkryła księgę z otwartą stroną na legendzie o tyrance Exidium. "-Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział-Martwy głos Galaxy niósł się echem po komnacie podczas gdy Luna zastanawiała się co odpowiedzieć-Wyglądam jak ona,zachowuję się jak ona,znam wszystkie zaklęcia,wszystko wydaje mi się łatwe,widziałam jej wspomnienia...-Lunarna księżniczka otworzyła usta i najspokojniejszym tonem na jaki było ją stać przemówiła: ''-Przecież jesteś jednorożcem to zwykły zbieg...-W tym momencie Al zdjęła z siebie kubrak Dr.Strange'a i spojrzała na przerażoną Lunę-okoliczności..'' ''-Kłamaliście wiedzieliście-załkała.Wiatr spowodowany łopotnięciem jej skrzydeł odrzucił grzywkę Luny do tyłu.-Ty! Ty i Celestia wiedziałyście wszyscy wiedzieli o Exidium prócz mnie! jak mogliście!-Wrzasnęła przez łzy.Róg jej wytworzył granatowa Aurę.'' ''-Nie wiedziałam przysięgam Ally! uspokój się i opuść róg! pomogę ci ale musisz mi zaufać.'' ''-Nikomu już nie zaufam! Przeklęte księżniczki zapłacicie mi za to!-Ostatnie zdanie wydawało się wypowiedziane przez kogoś innego. Granatowa aura rozświetliła pokój ponownie i wybuch który pozostawiła nie oszczędził nic.Prócz jedynym nieprzytomnym i poranionym Alikornem. Sama Guardian zniknęła."'' Przemiana w Exidium Młoda klacz zmaterializowała się w jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w Equestrii "Zamku dwóch sióstr". Stary,zniszczony,nienaruszony pałac swoim mrokiem okrywał młodego Alikorna chowającego się w dawnej sali tronowej pani słońca i księżyca. Galaxy była zbyt przestraszona by wrócić do Canterlotu i zbyt przejęta.Nagle z cienia wyłoniła się postać.Postać tak mroczna i wielka że Al zaniemówiła.Wysoki Alikorn a poszarpanymi skrzydłami jak u ważki,długą peleryną i popękanymi ozdobami podszedł do światła.Jego grzywa falowała a białe kły błysnęły w blasku nocnego słońca.Z początku w głowie Galaxy narodziła się nadzieja że to księżniczka Luna bo grzywa owego przybysza/przybyszki falowała i pobłyskiwała. Po chwili dopiero zrozumiała czym tak naprawdę był cień. Exidium -Czemu trawi cię strach przed swoim obliczem Galaxy? skąd te obawy?-Alikorn przemówił głosem tak zimnym i ostrym że Guardian zjeżyły się włosy na grzbiecie. Exidium miała racje.Galaxy bała się jak skurczybyk. Miała ochotę wołać matkę,Celestię,Lunę,Rainbow Dash kogo kol wiek kto mógłby powstrzymać ten straszliwy sen.Ale to nie był sen to była rzeczywistość. Tuż przed nią stało oblicze najbardziej przerażającej postaci o jakiej czytała.Tak bardzo żałowała że tamtej nocy znalazła tę książkę tak bardzo żałowała jak jeszcze nigdy. -Ty nie jesteś prawdziwa! to tylko sen tak jak wszystkie inne!-Wrzasnęła Galaxy cofając się coraz bliżej ściany. -A czy snem były twoje pragnienia aby zniszczyć to czego nienawidzisz? zyskać to czego pragniesz? Jestem ci to w stanie dać.Pozwól mi pokazać ci lepszy świat...Świat bez Luny,Celestii,Cadence i Twilight Sparkle.One są niczym wobec potęgi jaką możesz mieć. Ciało Galaxy zaczęło oblewać się ciepłem.Strach który czuła jeszcze chwilę temu znikał wraz ze słowami Exidium. -Kiedyś kochali mnie podziwiali a potem znienawidzili.To samo będzie z tobą.Daje ci szansę.To nie oni będą budzić przed tobą strach,to TY! BĘDZIESZ BUDZIĆ STRACH! -Czy wtedy już nie będę musiała ukrywać tego kim jestem?-Zapytała podchodząc bliżej cienia.Strach zniknął a na jego miejsce wlała się niespodziewana ufność.Jak więź z której nie zdawała sobie sprawy.Uczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiło że zatracała się w obietnicach coraz bardziej zapominając o wszystkim czego uczyła ja Luna,matka i wszyscy ci którzy mieli na nią wpływ. -Oczywiście że nie moje dziecko.Już czas żebyśmy obie przestały się ukrywać.Razem jesteś w stanie zmienić świat na lepszy Galaxy Guardian.To jak? jestem ze mną?-Exidium wystawiła kopytko przed siebie.Młodsza z klaczy również zrobiła to samo z lekkim wahaniem. -Jestem Exidium, -Więc niech się stanie. Światło rozbłysło a zamek dwóch sióstr wypełnił się ostrym białym światłem. Młoda klacz wydała z siebie tchnienie niknąc w cieple i świetle które podarowała jej Exidium.Poczuła się śpiąca,bardzo śpiąca.Przypomniał jej się czas gdy mama przykrywała ja kocykiem gdy zasypiała.... Ponowne twarde rządy Bogini Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.Księżniczka Luna i Celestia posłały swoich najlepszych żołnierzy na poszukiwania młodej klaczy jednak przez długie tygodnie nie było o niej słuchu tak jak by zapadła się pod ziemię.W tym samym czasie często przychodziły wiadomości o wycieńczonych pozbawionych magii jednorożcach czy niespokojnych nocach w śród mieszkańców.Podczas gdy za dnia panował względny spokój w nocy niebo wręcz szalało,gwiazdy zmieniały swoje położenie a bezradna Luna mogła się jedynie przyglądać jak co noc gwiazdy układały się w słowa "Pani świata powróciła,strzeżcie się". Pewnej niespokojnej nocy spełnił się jeden z najgorszych snów,przypowieści i koszmarów jakie kto kol wiek mógł sobie przypomnieć.Wszystkie księżniczki Equestrii,elementy harmonii oraz straż przygotowywały się do najgorszej walki jaką znała Equestria.Niebo błysnęło a na nim pojawiła się klacz.Alikorn,wielki i dumny a w okół niego czarna aura.Jej kopyta przyozdobione były różnoraką biżuteria a na grzbiecie powiewała długa szata w kolorze purpury. -Witajcie moje drogie kucyki! Celestio! Luno! Strażniczki elementów harmonii! Equestrio! wasza Pani i Władczyni powróciła! Nie bójcie się, albowiem nadszedł czas powrotu radości i wolności spod despotycznej władzy waszych księżniczek! czas wziąć to co wasze! Głos jej był tak straszliwy i tak głośny że przerażenie ogarnęło całą ludność. -Za pozwoleniem Jej róg skierował się w stronę Celestii która nie zdążyła wydać nawet tchnienia zanim zniknęła.Na niebie pojawiło się słońce które tak niedawno opuściła a na nim kształt przypominający alikorna. Wszystkim zaparło dech w piersiach mimo to nikt nie ważył się nawet poruszyć. -TIA!-Wrzasnęła Luna do miejsca w z którego zniknęła jej siostra-TY! JAK MOGŁAŚ! WRÓĆ CELESTIE I ODDAJ GALAXY! -Daję ci szansę Luno,dołącz do mnie,stań się ponownie Nightmare Moon a ja oddam ci część Equestrii we władanie! będziesz miała to czego tak naprawdę pragniesz! -NIGDY! Galaxy posłuchaj mnie! wiem że tam jesteś! -Sama tego chciałaś Po księżniczce Lunie nie pozostał ślad tak jak po Celestii,a do słońca dołączył księżyc przybierając wzór z przed lat. Oglądanie tego chaosu było szczególnie trudne dla Rainbow Dash,jej uczennica i przyjaciółka właśnie zesłała księżniczki na ich gwiazdy a ona nie mogła ich zrobić.w tem pojawił się Discord który z rezygnacją pokręcił głową i ruchem dłoni kazał kucom uciekać,Twi z łzami w oczach i swoim elementem opuściły pałac i udały się do podziemia.Okazało się że elementy są niczym wobec potęgi Exidium której nie da się pokonać.Wszyscy wiedzieli że nadeszła apokalipsa,koniec tego co znali i kochali. Bitwa świadomości Gdzieś tam w środku,w najgłębszej otchłani żyła ona,mała klacz śpiąca niczym niczego nieświadome źrebie.Niczym w łonie matki Galaxy egzystowała uśpiona w głowie Exidium.Pewnego dnia po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy obudziła się a obudził ją krzyk. Krzyk jej własnej matki. -ZGINIESZ TAK JAK RESZTA!-Ryknęła Exidium wskazując na młodą białą jak śnieg klacz z różowymi włosami. -Błagam pani oszczędź! -MAMO NIE!-Pisnęło coś w środku Exidium. Nagle jej ciało znieruchomiało. -Pani dobrze się czujesz? -Zapytał jeden z jej strażników.A byli to jedni ze specjalnych jednostek.Znaki zodiaku pościągane z nieba i ponownie zniewolone przez złą boginię musiały jej służyć.Mimo iż nienawiść do Exidium była wielka to ryzykowanie harmonii nieba dla swoich wygód było niedopuszczalne. -T-tak myślę...muszę wrócić do...pałacu-Wydusiła z siebie ciężko dysząc-ZAMKNIJ JĄ W LOCHU! do czasu aż nie zadecyduję by dokonać jej egzekucji. Exidium udała się do pałacu jednak czuła się nie swojo,tak jak by coś drążyło w jej umyśle ścieżkę której nie mogła zatrzymać.Nagle usyłyszała głos. "-Okłamałaś mnie"-Rozejrzała się po pokoju jednak nikogo w nim nie było-"Zrobiłaś coś całkiem innego niż mi obiecywałaś"-Ponownie obróciła się zdezorientowana jednak pokój nadal stał pusty-"Chciałaś ją skrzywdzić,teraz to ja zrobię to samo z tobą"-Exidium poczuła ostry ból w czaszce i wrzasnęła na cały głos.Do pokoju wbiegli strażnicy.Zastali oni przedziwny widok.Ich panią miotającą się po pokoju.Jeden ze znaków zodiaków Aries zrozumiał co się dzieje. Nagle zobaczyła ją.Młodą klacz która stała tuż przed nią. -TY! TY NIC NIE MOŻESZ ZROBIĆ! -Dzięki tobie mogę więcej niż sądzisz,teraz jestem silniejsza, potężniejsza i nie pozwolę by ktoś taki jak ty sprawował żądze w Equestrii! a tym bardziej próbował skrzywdzić moją matkę!- Fioletowy promień pomknął w stronę Bogini jednak ta w ostatnim momencie zdążyła uskoczyć w bok.Jej oczy rozszerzyły się widząc jak jej młodsza wersja wzbiła się w powietrze. -TY ,TY NIC NIE MOŻESZ! CIEBIE JUŻ NIE MA ! JESTEŚ TYLKO W MOIM UMYŚLE,MOJEJ ŚWIADOMOŚCI!-Wrzeszczała zrozpaczona i przerażona klacz. Oczy galaxy zrobiły się białe i błysnęły białym blaskiem-Ja jestem w twojej świadomości,to wystarczy by cię unicestwić przemieniając się w swoją świetlistą wersję,tą którą Exidium uznała za niemożliwą do osiągnięcia ponownie. Młoda klacz ruszyła jak torpeda na Boginię.I tak zaczęła się największa bitwa w historii Equestii. Jednak nikt na tym nie ucierpiał a jedynie ciało które musiało znosić ataki swoich właścicieli. W pokoju ,w samotności,dwie największe potęgi magii walczyły na śmierć i życie w imię różnych intencji.Galaxy w imię sprawiedliwości Exidium w imię własnego interesu oraz anarchii i despoty. Walka była długa i zacięta ale musiała kiedyś wyłonić zwycięzcę. Dysząca Galaxy ostatkiem sił wręcz wypluła z siebie słowa: -Za Equestrie....-Uniosła róg do góry a z niego buchnął granatowy płomień. A ciemność owinęła jej umysł jak i umysł Exidium. Biały blask na niebie zapoczątkował coś nowego.Słońce i księżyc pozbyły się cienia a księżniczki powróciły na ziemię jak by obudziły się ze snu.Znaki zodiaku uszczęśliwione powróciły na swojej miejsca na niebie ponownie tworząc kształty swoich imienników.Duchy windigo oślepione blaskiem zaczęły uciekać gdzie się da a kolory ponownie oblały świat kucyków. W jednej z sypialni księżniczek leżało ciało.Ciało to nazywało się Galaxy Guardian. Ucieczka do Lasu Everfree Po tym co się wydarzyło jedyne o czym myślała to klacz by się zaszyć,wyciszyć i zniknąć.Obudziła się późno w królewskim szpitalu.Szok który gdzieś tam w środku wciąż trwał.Nim się kto kol wiek połapał klacz teleportowała się w miejsce w które nikt jej nie będzie szukał-Do lasu Everfree. Długo błąkała się po lesie bez wyraźnego celu,czuła się przybita i pusta. Jej życie przestało mieć jakikolwiek sens,czuła się tak jak by przestała co kol wiek znaczyć... -O tej porze żadny kuc się tu nie błąka,nawet nie słychać kwiata pąka.. -Zecora?! odejdź! ja..ja jestem niebezpieczna! ja zbijałam i krzywdziłam innych! -Wiem kim jesteś i znam twoje pochodzenie,tyś jest Exidium twe miejsce na niebie... -Nie,nie na niebie....NIE JESTEM NIĄ!- Gaqlaxy jak oparzona wzbiła się w powietrze i zaczęła mknąć przed siebie w stronę zamku dwóch sióstr,tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Ciężkie początki:choroby psychiczne i fizyczne Powrót do matki Odcięcie się od świata zewnętrznego Wizyta księżniczki Luny Objęcie stanowiska Kapitana Straży Księżniczki Luny Zdobycie znaczka Relacje Matka: Nurse Redheart Relacje Galaxy z matką bywały różne raz były dobre ,raz były złe. Galaxy często zarzucała matce że nie jest jej źrebięciem a jedynie podrzutkiem.Nasiliło się to wraz z coraz większa ingerencją Exidium w jej organizmie.Doprowadziło to prawie do śmierci Redheart ale dzięki Ingerencji Galaxy pielęgniarka ocalała. Al nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego co zrobiła matce dlatego też na pewien czas zniknęła z jej życia. Musiało minąć 30 księżyców zanim Guardian wróciła z Lasu Everfree od Zecory i mogła ponownie spojrzeć matce w twarz. Po tym wydarzeniu Relacje matki z córki znacznie się polepszyły. Redheart wybaczyła córce jej złe czyny i przytuliła ją jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Mimo że Al rzadko zdarzało się zgadzać z matką to od niepamiętnych czasów zawsze podziwiała tego ziemskiego kucyka. Szczególnie po pokonaniu Exidium Galaxy zaczęła doceniać matkę jak jeszcze nigdy.Podziwiała ją za wytrwałość,odwagę i jej poświęcenie. Ally nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć skąd ta tak dobra i szczodra klacz brała siłę do tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczy jakie robiła.Jako źrebię niespecjalnie widziała te cechy w matce,zawsze sądziła że ta ją odrzuca i się jej wstydzi z powodu jej odmienności. Dopiero później zrozumiała że tak naprawdę matka darzy ją bezgraniczną miłością mimo że w środku niej od dnia narodzin żył w niej potwór który o mało nie doprowadził do zagłady całej Eqestrii i nie tylko. Mimo wzlotów i upadków ich relacja trzyma się na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Al zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu z matką. Odwiedzała ją w szpitalu,wspólnie gotowały(mimo że Ally w tym nie była zbyt dobra) a nawet robiły skarpety na drutach. Będąc w Ponyville Al często latała po pocztę,czy nosiła na swoich wielkich skrzydłach zakupy.Czasem nawet podczas deszczu roiła matce za parasol.Gdy Redhert dochodziła do siebie Al często brała ją na skrzydła i wznosiła się w powietrze urozmaicając matce czas. "-Pamiętasz jak powiedziałam że mogę nie wrócić gdy ta wiedźma się uwolniła? ''-Leć Galaxy moja królowo nieba...leć. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?'' ''-Teraz ty lecisz mamusiu,wysoko.Teraz ty jesteś królową nieba".'' Ojciec: Blue Light Z ojcem do wieku dorosłego Al nie miała żadnych kontaktów.Dopiero po pokonaniu Exidium postanowiła go odnaleźć. Jakież było zdziwienie gdy w drzwiach sławnego architekta stanął Alikorn z lodowatą miną,bucikach i naszyjnikiem. Wszyscy byli zadziwieni szczególnie jego konkubina. "-Wiesz kim jestem? ''-E-Exidium..ty zniszczyłaś prawie Equestrię!'' ''-Wiesz kim jeszcze?'' ''-N-Nie mam pojęcia!'' ''-Twoim dzieckiem tchórzu".'' Galaxy nigdy nie potrafiła zapomnieć strachu i przerażenia jaki malował się na twarzy jej ojca gdy ją zobaczył.Wszyscy uciekli z pomieszczenia tylko została ona i pegaz. Mieszkaniec Vanhoover był w szoku gdy Al przypomniała mu kim jest dla niego. Z początku Blue Light nie był w stanie do niej podejść tym bardziej wykrztusić słowa.Zachowywał się tak jak by córka była mu obca jak by nigdy nie miał dziecka. Al od początku do samego końca traktowała ojca chłodno i z pogardą.Spotkali się zaledwie dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem potrzebował kilku godzin by dojść do siebie, za drugim zaś próbował "udawać" ojca i wkupić się w łaski córki by złapać kontakt z księżniczkami. Po tym wydarzeniu Ally znienawidziła go do tego stopnia że przy wszystkich kucykach obecnych w lokalu wykrzyczała ojcu że jest zwykłym tchórzem i zwyrodnialcem, że wstydzi się że ktoś taki jak on kiedykolwiek mógł się związać z jej matką i ją tak perfidnie skrzywdzić. Nawtykała mu jeszcze parę nie miłych słów po czym wyszła jak by gdyby nigdy nic. Plotki głoszą że po tym jak podopieczna księżniczki Luny wywołała taką sensację,pegaz bardzo stracił w oczach mediów a jego firma podupadła,konkubina która była wtedy w jego domu zostawiła go wraz z pierwszym nadejściem komornika. Księżniczka Luna Od niepamiętnych czasów Ally fascynowała się Nightmare moon.Od zawsze była zapatrzona w księżniczkę Lunę jak w obrazek.Księżniczka była dla niej drogowskazem,szczególnie po pokonaniu Boginii Exidium gdy Al popadła w dość głęboką depresję. Coraz częstsze wizyty księżniczki w Ponyville sprawiały że Galaxy coraz bardziej wierzyła w rację Luny.Powoli małymi kroczkami Al stawała na nogi dzięki Pani Nocy.Luna opowiadała jej jak zniszczyła ją zazdrość i jak przechodziła kolejne fazy zmiany w Antagonistkę. "-Żeby wybaczyć innym najpierw musisz wybaczyć sobie Galaxy Guardian ''-Wybacz księżniczko ale jak mam po tym wszystkim sobie wybaczyć? zniszczyłam tyle istnień tyle kucyków prze de mną ucieka. Oni mają racje,bez względu na wszystko zawsze pozostanę tą samą złą Exidium...'' ''-Jeśli umiesz kochać,jeśli masz przyjaciół zwyciężysz wszystko. Spójrz w Lustro Ally i pozwól jej odejść.To prawda.Nie ma już tej starej Galaxy Guardian która pozwoliła by Exidium przejęła nad nią kontrolę,nie. Teraz jest Inna Galaxy Guardian.Odważniejsza,dzielniejsza,wytrwalsza,zdolniejsza i przede wszystkim silniejsza.Jesteś silna Galaxy tylko musisz to w sobie odkryć"'' Pewnie gdyby nie księżniczka Luna Ally nie wróciła by do stanu używalności. Luna pokazała jej że mimo przeciwności losu warto walczyć,że dobro zawsze wygra ze złem. Że miłość i przyjaźń zawsze wygrają z ciemnością.Księżniczka postawiła Strażniczkę na nogi za co ta jest jej dozgonnie wdzięczna. Po za tym Księżniczka Luna bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Al. Obie zbytnio nie pałają miłością do księżniczki Candence i Lubią wycinać kawały Księżniczce Celestii. Luna czasem wspomina Snowdorp i mówi że ona i Al by się dogadały.Obie niewiarygodnie marudzą na temat swojej pewności siebie. Rav Skorpion Ich Relacja od początku była skomplikowana. Mimo iż poznali się przez przypadek i różni ich dość duża różnica wieku(aż 9 lat waw) to oboje bardzo się kochają. Rav miał bardzo duży wpływ na Galaxy i jej relacje z matką.Dzięki niemu Al przyszła do matki prosić ją o wybaczenie. Pegaz nauczył Al wielu rzeczy np:samo kontroli czy łucznictwa. Oboje uwielbiają godzinami wylegiwać się w łóżku lub jeździć na konwenty do Manehattanu. Al i Rav wciąż zabierają się do rysowania mu postaci do jego gry którą niegdyś nazwał dumnie "ArioRavSkorpion zastrzegł sobie tą nazwę,jest to również nazwa klanu na Team Speaku,tak że nie kradziejować :V" chodź to raczej Al będzie się godzinami modlić z ołówkiem nad postaciami.Para bardzo się kocha i czasem (w żartach lub nie w żartach) planują swoją przyszłość.W sumie to połączyło ich zamiłowanie do gier.Zawsze gdy Ally jest smutna Rav potrafi ją pocieszyć.Dzięki niemu Galaxy po pokonaniu Exidium zaczęła znów się uśmiechać. Redheart z początku nie przypadła ta relacja do gustu ponieważ on mieszkał w Los Pegasus a ona w Ponyvill i dzieliła ich spora odległość dlatego też utrzymywali głównie kontakt Listowny,jednak potem Redhert dała się uprosić a relacja tych dwoje rozwinęła się na tyle, że zostali szczęśliwą parą. Ester Spell Relacja Ester Spell i Galaxy Guardian przechodziła różne fazy jest to bardzo skomplikowana przyjaźń.Z racji tego że Ester jest bardzo wybuchową i agresywną klaczą Al zawsze gdy tylko może wyciąga hybrydę pegaza i zebry z kłopotów. Galaxy nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć gwałtownego charakteru Ester. Klacze poznały się w Canterlocie podczas sprawdzania listy przyjętych do szkoły dla uzdolnionych jednorożców księżniczki Celestii(mimo że Ester nie była jednorożdem).Nigdy się ze sobą nie zgadzały zawsze było jakieś ale.W najlepszym przypadku kończyło się bójką. Al ma bardzo duże zaufanie do Ester.Mimo jej nieprzyjemnego charakteru Spell jest bardzo lojalną i wierną przyjaciółką.Często gdy na prowincjach takich jak Ponyville jakieś kucyki zaczepiały Galaxy(po pokonaniu Exidium) Ester wyskakiwała w tłum i dzięki swojej minimalnej acz kol wiek bardzo wyćwiczonej magii straszyła i odganiała tłumy wrednych czepialskich. Klacz potrafi godzina grać z Spell takie gry jak League of Legends czy 7 days to die. Wtedy najczęściej się kłócą czyja wina, że przegrały. Ally mimo że jest alikornem nigdy nie traktowała Spell z góry.Ani za jej nie wyjątkowość ani za bycie córką Zebry i pegaza co jest bardzo ale to bardzo rzadkie.Zawsze się godzą i są gotowe skoczyć za sobą w ogień.Matka Galaxy Redheart nigdy nie przepadała za młodym pegazem,jest to spowodowane stereotypem o zebrach. [http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Warfire Warfire] Pewnego pięknego dnia Warfire wybrała się na koncert ukochanej wokalistki, Hrabiny Coloratury, do Canterlotu, aby pozbyć się uczucia nudy. Od bardzo dawna nie została wysłana na absolutnie żadną misję i bardzo za tym tęskniła. Ale co mogła zrobić? Otrzymywała zadania tylko wtedy, kiedy była najodpowiedniejszym kucykiem do wykonania ich. Po zdradzie Free Will Złoty Pył jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, więc misje otrzymywały doświadczone w konspiracji kucyki. Warfire pozostało więc jeżdżenie na każdy kolejny koncert Hrabiny Coloratury i czekanie, aż sytuacja się zmieni. Klacz szła powolnym krokiem przez uliczki Canterlotu, ku zamkowi, bowiem to właśnie tam jej ukochana wokalistka miała dać koncert. Było późne popołudnie, ale niewiele kucyków spacerowało po mieście. War przyglądała się przechodniom, ale nie zwracała na nich szczególnej uwagi. Wreszcie dotarła do wrót. Stanęła przed nimi i już miała otwierać, kiedy nagle ujrzała oślepiający błysk, a potem straciła możliwość ruchu. Jakiś kucyk (War stała tyłem do niego, więc nie wiedziała, kto to) powiedział, że wstęp do zamku jest dziś zabroniony zwykłym kucykom z powodu ważnej wizyty u księżniczek. Potem przesunął unieruchomioną Warfire trzy metry od wrót i zdjął z niej zaklęcie bezruchu. Fire wreszcie go, a właściwie ją, zobaczyła. Napotkany kucyk miał piękne włosy przypominające galaktykę, jasną skórę z podpaleniami i... był alicornem! War przeżyła szok. Po raz pierwszy stała tak blisko kucyka z rogiem i skrzydłami! Tylko... dlaczego ten kucyk był alicornem? War doskonale znała wszystkie księżniczki w Equestrii, ale tego kucyka nie kojarzyła! Obcy kucyk natychmiast zauważył zdziwienie Fire i wyjaśnił, że nie jest księżniczką. War spytała więc, dlaczego kucyk jest alicornem, ale nieznajoma jakoś nie chciała rozwijać tematu. Fire natychmiast zrozumiała, że zapytała o bardzo prywatną sprawę, więc ze wstydem przeprosiła. Obcy kucyk stwierdził, że nie ma sprawy i przedstawił się jako Galaxy Guardian. War również się przedstawiła, a potem klacze zaczęły rozmawiać ze sobą. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie Warfire przypomniała sobie o koncercie. Zapytała Galaxy o wstęp do pałacu - bądź co bądź, to tam miał być koncert. Guardian przez chwilę nie wiedziała o co chodzi, aż nagle sobie przypomniała. Teraz już bez problemu przepuściła War. Klacze pożegnały się, a potem rozeszły. Od tego czasu piszą ze sobą i czasem się spotykają. (Inne kucyki z brony wiki Cicha nadzieja hehe) Umiejętności Magia Galaxy z magią nigdy nie miała problemów.Od źrebaka zawsze świetnie radziła się z zadanymi jej zadaniami,często jej zdolności wykraczały po za zakres materiału. Gdy była źrebakiem pociąg do magi i talent do niej często rzucały się w oczy jej przeróżnym nauczycielką magii i zaklęć.We wczesnym okresie dojrzewania Al zaczynała dostrzegać u siebie symptomy obecności "czegoś" w jej ciele.Zdarzenie z matką oraz inne incydenty wzbraniały Al przed używaniem jakiego kol wiek rodzaju magii.Przerażała ją myśl o wytknięciu się z pod kontroli jej umiejętności magicznych. Do przeobrażenia się w Exidium Ally używała magii tylko gdy musiała czyli głównie na zajęciach w szkole. Po pokonaniu egzystującej w jej ciele Exidium pozostał uraz do magii dlatego Galaxy o wiele bardziej woli latanie od magii. Latanie Dzięki naukom u Rainbow Dash umiejętność Galaxy w lataniu skoczyła prawie o 300%. Jej matka nigdy nie chciała słyszeć o żadnym lataniu czy nauczycielu nauki latania dla młodej klaczy.Al miała jej to za złe i często w kłótniach używa jej nie chęci do latania jako argument. Suma sumarów Galaxy i tak zrobiła po swojemu i znalazła swoją senpai-Rainbow Dash z Cloudsdale.Galaxy jako alikorn powinna się skupić bardziej na magii niż na lataniu jednak uraz do tego sprawił, że polubiła bardziej latanie.Czasami gdy nocuje w Canterlocie,wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką księżniczką Luną,latają przez nieboskłon sprawiając stan zodiaków i ich ułożenie na niebie. Galaxy po pokonaniu Exidium nie raz startowała w konkursach akrobatycznych i lotniczych dla pegazów.Mimo nie chęci i zarzutach o kantowaniu(szybko zneutralizowanych przez Ester Spell) mogła również brać udział w takich wydarzeniach.Nie raz mierzyła się z najlepszymi jednak zawsze znalazł się ktoś kto dorównywał młodemu pegazorożcowi.Zaledwie parę razy Al przyniosła do domu złoty medal z konkursów lotniczych i akrobatycznych. Gra w Gry komputerowe Al w raz z Ester Spell potrafią w wolnym czasie przesiedzieć całą noc i dzień grając w całą bibliotekę gier zakupionych przez alikorna i pegazo-zebre. Nie raz Redheart i matka Spell były zmuszone wyłączyć klaczom prąd aby powyższe ewenementy zjadły co kol wiek po między grą. Pewnego razu gdy pielęgniarka wyjechała na specjalną delegację do Canterlotu na dwa tygodnie Galaxy i Ester grały prawie tydzień z drobnymi przerwami na siku,jedzonko czy drzemki.Tak drzemki nie spanie.Dzięki temu zarywaniu licznych nocek i w sumie też dni Galaxy jest bardzo dobra w różnego rodzaju grach rpg i strzelankach. Kiedyś wraz z Spell wzięły udział w turnieju gier w Couter Strike'a i zajęły 1 miejsce w Ponyville a 3 w Canterlocie. Uważa to za swój największy sukces w życiu.Jej matka nigdy nie popierała tego grania w gry i nadal ją irytuje gdy Galaxy będąc na piętrze wydziera się do komputera. Zarządzanie Innymi Al jako Kapitan Straży Królewskiej Księżniczki Luny jest zmuszona zarządzać innymi w bardzo rygorystyczny sposób.Szczególne gdy wyrusza na różne wyprawy i ekspedycje w towarzystwie swojej mentorki księżniczki Luny. Tą cechę nie jako Guardian miała zakodowaną już dawno.Już w szkole podstawowej czy Szkole Dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii gdy dzielono ich na grupy zawsze szefem zostawała Galaxy która z precyzją rozdzielała odpowiednie zadania jednorożcom.Zazwyczaj dzięki swojemu zdecydowaniu często jej grupy osiągały najróżniejsze sukcesy. Opieka nad źrebiętami Gotowanie Łucznictwo Walka wręcz i obsługa broni Znajomość mowy dwornej Bardzo dobra znajomość Historii Szybkie Czytanie Bardzo dobre pochłanianie Wiedzy Pamięć Fotograficzna Dobra orientacja w terenie Znajomość pierwszej pomocy Wchodzenie w stan "Świetlistej Exidium" Bardzo dobra znajomość astrologii Pieczenie babeczek Szycie Cechy Pozytywne Spokój Cierpliwość Pokora Lojalność Wrażliwość Samokrytyka Empatia Elokwencja Elegancja Tolerancja Skromność Dobroć Rozwaga Odpowiedzialność Poczucie Prywatności Dobra pamięć Ambicja Sprawiedliwa Negatywne Robienie po swojemu Upartość Krzykliwość Niejadek Lenistwo Bałaganiarstwo Śpioszek Samotniczość Niska Samoocena Skłonności samobójcze Przemądrzałość Łakomstwo Ciekawostki *Galaxy Guardian od małego znała prawie wszystkie zaklęcia i inkantacje.Spowodowane było to obecnością Exidium w jej ciele. *Al. woli latać niż używać magii. *Jako źrebię miała problem z jednym zdaniem "merystemy". Galeria Przypisy |} Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników